Dreaming of Pokemon
by ToyHaunter
Summary: Her name is Luna, she's a Pokemon Ranger, but she has another ability that she likes to use on unsuspecting people she finds out on the road. A ToyHaunter original story and OC. 18 and above inside. Also, just so you know, I'm moving to yourfanfiction. Hunt it down if you have to.
1. A Psychic's Interests

Hey, ToyHaunter with an original pokemon story. This one should be interesting because I used a character type that nobody seems to remember. I hope you like it like you do with all the rest of my stuff.

_Oh ya, in this one, some parts will happen in dreams. These sections will be written like this to show that they are dreams._

Normal writing means it happens normally in the waking world, you know, the one you should be in when you aren't asleep. I hope you guys don't get too confused.

x

x

"Guys, wait up for me!"

I was racing to catch up with three teens who I was supposed to be guiding through the forest. It didn't help that I was short for my age and wasn't a very athletic girl. My strength was my mind, not my body. As fast as I could run, I just couldn't keep up with them.

Oh right, you don't know me. I'm Luna. My mom named me after the moon, because I was radiant, had a mysterious aura around me, and small. I really didn't like the small part, but it was my name. At least she didn't call me Cricket. My problem is that I'm barely over three feet tall.

"Alright, if you want it that way." The world around me vanished and I found myself sitting beside a bush of Pecha berries. I took two, putting one in my pack and ate the other. It was hollow inside, but I liked the sweetness of what I could eat. It was like eating candy and I had a deep love for candy.

I was quickly finished with the berry and reached for another one as the group came into view. They slowed down as soon as they saw me, giving me time to finish my snack. That was tasty.

"Hey, how did you do that?" the tallest of them asked. I knew he was the tallest because I barely came to his ribs. Jeeze, was this guy an adult pretending to be a kid again, or was I really that short?

"I'm a Pokemon Ranger, I have my ways." I laughed as the group looked at each other and I took off ahead of them. By the time they realized what was happening, I was far ahead of them. I didn't have to worry about losing them until they tried passing me again. But there was a Ranger Station up ahead, meaning I did my job and helped this group out of the forest. My guess was the boys were too busy looking at the girl's behind.

"Hey, we're here! Come on, hurry up already!" I jumped into some bushes and everything changed again. I was inside the kitchen and went to the fridge to grab myself a juice box. I unlocked the door and waited for them.

The others got after about two minutes of running on their long legs and were out of breath as they came inside. They had no idea how I got in so quickly and I was going to keep it that way. If they wanted to learn my secrets, they would have to learn them on their own. I grabbed some more juice boxes and handed them over to the three. They looked at me with such confusion on their faces. It was funny to see.

"Alright, you guys can stay here if you wish. There is a village several miles down the road, but as long as you don't go off the path, you won't get lost."

The girl spoke up upon hearing that, "That's good, these two have no sense of direction."

"But you were the one with the map!" the boys said in unison. Me and the girl just rolled our eyes and ignored them. Ya, blame the girl because you couldn't keep your eyes above her waist. I went back to drinking my juice and relaxed on the couch as I turned on the TV.

"Maylene is on Pokemon Battle Girls! Yes, she's making a comeback!"

"Seriously?" the girl nearly landed on me as she jumped for the couch. "I was so pissed when she left the team. Who's she up against?"

"Machoke. This should be a good fight."

Indeed it was, for Maylene started the battle by jumping off the ropes and flipping over Machoke's head. She put her feet on his back and pulled on his chin. While she had him in her grip, she slammed her elbow into his face and jumped off. Machoke was stunned by the blow and stumbled about wildly. Maylene then surprised both of us as she kicked the pokemon between the legs. He went down hard and she jumped on his back, keeping his face down on the floor. Shortly after the fight had started, she had it finished.

"Ooh, now that had to hurt!" I heard the girl beside me say.

"I doubt it. She's too small to cause any real damage. The fight's fixed." I also heard that comment by shorter of the two boys. Even though he was still taller than me, I didn't care as I approached him.

"You got a problem with short people?"

"No, I just think short little _girls_ can't do any real dam-" I stopped him with a quick punch between his legs. Seriously, just because we're short doesn't mean you shouldn't underestimate us. Some of us don't even have to bend down far to sock someone in the balls.

"Ok, now _that_ had to hurt!" the girl was laughing her head off as the boy writhed on the floor. His buddy picked him up and walked him to the bedrooms so he could wait it out. "Now that was sweet, where did you learn to do that?"

"Where else?" I answered.

She quickly caught on, "Pokemon Battle Girls. For someone so young, your just so adorable." Although I sort of liked her, being so short had its issues. Oh well, I'll let it go this time. She did call me adorable after all.

With the blond hair I inherited from my dad and my ranger outfit, I guess I was. I just wished that I inherited more of my mom's body. I didn't have breasts like hers, but that was probably just because I was so damn short. Damn it, I really have to stop calling myself short if I wished to get taller. At least I had her figure. I was almost a miniature of her, but with long blond hair and without the breasts. Damn it, there I go again. I called myself miniature. Damn it!

"Hey, why do you stay with those boys?" I asked.

"The one you took down was my brother. My mom told me make sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid until he was a little older. I just have another year to go with him and I'm on my own."

"What about the other one? He was sort of cute."

"We found him on the road and my brother and him sort of clicked. I have no interest in him."

"What are you interested in?" I asked and she suddenly blushed like crazy. "You can tell me." Actually, I was only asking because I could barely glean the thoughts in her head. They were mostly feelings, but I picked up enough images to know something was in there.

"No, I'd rather not. It's embarrasing and my brother's around." She went back to watching the TV to see that Maylene was boxing a Hitmonchan. She was doing alright for herself, even if she was taking a few punches to the face.

"Alright, but if you feel like saying anything, you can tell me."

She looked horrified at the thought, something I grabbed hold of. I was shocked to learn what it was. She wanted...oh...wait...you have no idea what I'm talking about.

Ok, let me explain. The truth is, I'm not just a Pokemon Ranger, I'm also a person known as a Psychic. I can levitate light objects with my mind and read those of other people. What I saw in this girl's mind was her getting taken by a pokemon 'against her will'. It felt like a personal fantasy of hers, not something she picked up from someone else. She was scared about it because she didn't know what a pokemon would actually do to her. They were wild animals after all.

"Hey, what kind of pokemon do you like?"

"What?" She really didn't think about what I was asking at first. It was an innocent question, but she didn't know that I knew what she knew. She calmed down when she realized what I said. "Well, I've always had a thing for fire pokemon-I mean I like fire pokemon!" She blushed after realizing she slipped. But I pretended like I didn't notice.

"Cool, I've always liked psychic pokemon. I heard that some of them have brains like super computers. Hey, you want something to drink?" I got up and went to the fridge to grab another juice box. "I just remembered that I have to check up with Ranger HQ at some point and let them know what's up. They all know I can handle jobs like this, but I still have to tell them about you guys."

"Now I feel pathetic for getting lost."

"I get the feeling it's because your brother decided to take the path we designated as a 'dead end', right? Don't worry, you're not the first to do that. Most people don't know where they are out there without a compass or a sense of direction."

The girl ran her fingers through her long brown hair, "Well, I haven't got either. We tried to follow the path, but it was taking so long to find anywhere. And unfortunately, none of our pokemon can fly."

"That is a problem. Hey, I got Pokemon Battle Girls 7. Want to watch it with me?"

"Is that the one where Meylene fought against that Steelix?" She nearly freaked when I said yes and I slipped off my backpack. It was my favorite too, which was why I kept it with me. While I was taking it out, I noticed that my bag was lighter than usual. Oh well, it didn't really matter right now.

We watched movies for the rest of the day until night began to fall. I found out that the girl's name was Jess. Her brother was Garret and Bill was their travelling buddy. Bill was able to cook us an amazing dinner that looked just amazing. Normally I could cook on my own, using my psychic powers, of course. But tonight I was taking it easy and letting someone else do it. The food was as good as it looked and I ate everything. Just because I looked like a child didn't mean I ate like one. Being a psychic means that I burn a lot of calories, which is another reason why I like candy so much.

As everyone was going to bed, I snuck outside and let out a psychic signal. I didn't have to wait long for a Drowzee to come out. I knew him after I helped him with a stomach ache he got after eating a bad dream. He came across a pervert who was dreaming up a lot of foul things. Namely things about weird pieces of plastic and someone butt. A few berries and he was up and going again. He was going to be useful for what we were going to do.

We snuck up the stairs and listened for the boys to go to bed. I used my powers to extend Drowzee's Hypnosis through the door and made sure that the two wouldn't be waking up. We then went to Jess' room and did the same to her. But this time, we entered the room and sat down beside her. I connected my mind with Drowzee and we took a dive into her dreams.

The world around started to get a little hazy around the edges, but we shaped it to be like the cabin and the area around it. As we vanished from all senses, we began to pluck a few of her mental strings.

x

x

_After what felt like a strange dream, Jess got up and looked around. She remembered that she was in the cabin. It was strange, because she thought she saw someone. But it was just a shadow. The moon was surprisingly bright and she heard pokemon howling outside. She slipped out of bed and slowly made her way down the stairs. She wanted to check it out and see if she could catch some new pokemon._

_She silently opened the door and stepped outside. The air was warm and comfy, so she undid a few buttons on her pajama top. Under the light of the moon, she was easily able to make her way down the path. She had forgotten her shoes, but the soft grass felt good under her feet. Jess heard another howl and nearly jumped when she heard it behind her. She looked, but there was nothing there. The air was quickly getting cold as she lost sight of the cabin. She couldn't believe it, but she was lost again. Then she heard the howling again and decided to run for it._

_As if seperating themselves from the shadows, a group of Houndoom came out and chased after her. It was only then that she realized that she had forgotten her pokemon back at the cabin. She cursed her luck and just kept running._

_Out of nowhere, a branch seemed to grab her shirt, tearing it off her and exposing her breasts. She kept running, not caring about how the cold air made her nipples harden. Jess did her best to keep ahead of them and was gaining some space between them, somehow. But that was until she came across a row of thorn bushes that forced her to stop. She turned to run, but she was surrounded. The Houndoom had such evil looks in their eyes as they approached._

_The biggest of them, likely their leader, walked up and quickly grabbed hold of her pajama bottoms with his teeth and pulled. She tried to fight him off, but the material tore away, leaving her completely exposed. The pack began to howl with excitement as their leader knocked her to her knees. She tried to struggle, but the Houndoom just grabbed hold of her hips with his paws as he mounted her._

_She tried to scream for help, but nothing came out of her mouth but a whimper. The Houndoom thrust his hips, trying to find her hole. When he did, she let out a scream as he started to fuck her. She couldn't do anything but hold still as the pokemon had his way with her. His dick was so hot that she felt like she was going to melt. Her screams were quickly turning into moans of pleasure as her whole body began to warm up._

_It wasn't long before she was screaming with delight as the pokemon had his way with her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was being raped by pokemon, and she was loving it! He fucked her so hard, like nothing she had ever felt before. But it didn't last long until the pokemon suddenly started to knot and shot hot streams of cum inside her. It kept her warm against the cold air as he dismounted, leaving her open for the next one._

_As the second Houndoom jumped onto her back and started humping away at her, a third walked up in front of her. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs out to reveal his erection. She couldn't quite keep her balance with one hand, so she got off her hands and onto her elbows. Jess took the pokemon's dick in her mouth and started to suck on it and the the two Houndoom howled with pleasure while she moaned from the intense feelings._

_After a bit, the Houndoom fucking her came inside her and a fourth took his place. It seemed all of them wanted a turn mating with the human girl they caught. She bobbed her head up and down, sucking the pokemon's hot cock while moaning as she was fucked like an animal. Another one walked up beside her and put his paws on the back of her head, forcing her to take in his pack mate's entire length._

_She gagged as his cock tickled the back of her throat and he swelled up inside her mouth. The one fucking her did the same and came inside her. All the heat was making her crazy with bliss._

_"Hey, Jess, where are you?" Oh no, it was Luna! She had to warn her about the Houndoom!_

_She opened her mouth and could only moan with pleasure as she was mounted again. She just couldn't get any words out in time as the girl was dragged to the ground and her clothes were ripped off._

_Jess watched as the girl struggled but her limbs were too short and weak. Luna was screaming as one of the Houndoom mounted her and rammed his cock inside her. She was quickly screaming with pleasure as the pokemon fucked her. She spotted Jess and just smiled as she they were both fucked without consideration for them. _

_"I'm gunna cum!" Jess screamed..._

x

x

"Hey, that's our cue to get out of here, she's about to blow!" I slapped Drowzee out of her head and pushed him out the door. I closed it and we ran off to my room just as Jess was waking up. I could sense her look around and go back to sleep to catch the remnants of the dream.

Damn that was hot. I was only able to provide the scenery because her mind quickly kicked me to the side and took over. At least it meant we could put more effort into enhancing the dream and making it more solid. Well, she got the best dream-fucking she could ever get and would possibly satisfy her fantasies for awhile.

The girl was so excited in the dream that she was masterbating like crazy in the real world. It was a good thing we made sure to put the guys to sleep, because she was making quite a bit of noise.

"Thanks for your help. Here, I keep one around for emergencies." I tapped my head and seperated a dream from my mind. Being a psychic had its perks. This one was one I crafted myself to be a nice treat for pokemon like Drowzee. He slurped it up through his nose and sighed with a content belly. I held onto him and we were out in the forest for a moment before I was back in my bedroom.

I went over to my backpack and looked inside to see an Abra eating a berry, "Hey, when did you get back?" Abra looked at me without opening his eyes and handed me a berry. "Hey, you're not getting off so easy. Where were you?"

He tilted his head and pointed at the berry he was holding. Of course, he went out to find some of the berries that were harder to find in this area. Only he knew where a patch of them was kept and could easily reach it without difficulty.

Abra was my first partner, which shocked everyone when I showed them that I already had him in my backpack. Everyone was so jealous because psychic pokemon were not normally partners for rangers. The first time I met him, he was drawn to me because our psychic powers were on an equal level at the time. He taught me to teleport and I carried him around whenever he goes to sleep. Of course, Abras sleep for around twenty hours a day. So my bag was made so he could sit inside it for all that time. Because pokemon rangers were not allowed to have pokeballs, instead using Capture Stylers, it was quite useful for me. And if anyone suspected me of anything, he could just teleport beside me.

"Alright, time to go to bed." I picked Abra up out of the bag and carried him to bed with me. I tucked us in and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jess looked like she had the night of her life. Of course, I knew the reason why, but I kept my mouth shut about it. As I ate my toast, Bill walked over to the fridge and recoiled by what he saw inside.

"What is a pokemon doing in here? Is it alive?" Sure enough, Abra was lying down inside, right beside the milk. Not this again.

"He likes to keep cool sometimes. And he's not dead, he's asleep." Bill just gave me a weird look. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't know what a sleeping Abra looks like. Things must have been getting hot last night." I was the only one to notice how Jess froze. She looked around, not knowing that I purposly looked over at Abra, and she quietly sighed.

As they were leaving, I called, "Oh ya, a Houndoom has been spotted in the area. Please be careful because I hear he can get pretty crazy." I felt the mental shudder all the way to where I was as Jess rembered her dream.

Mom would be so proud of me right now.


	2. A Ranger's Persuasion

Damn, I am bored. Bored, bored, BORED! I felt Abra jump when he sensed by mental scream. I apologized and contained it. He just wanted to sleep, which meant he was no fun. I had already ate all my candy, so there wasn't much for me to eat. And right now, I had to deal with-

"Luna, you're all out of shampoo!"

Not again! Seriously, how much shampoo does that girl use? Seriously, I have more hair than she does, yet she uses it all up after just a week of working here. I was seriously considering learning Dream Eater, just to get back at her. But Abra always reminded me that I'd probably get a belly ache for it.

A girl came running down the stairs, her light brown hair flowing around her shoulders as she did. She was almost skin and bones, barely any meat on her. I was shorter and had more on my ass than she had on most of her body. Wait, did I just call myself short?

"If you use it, you go buy some more!" I yelled before she could run at me with the empty bottle. That caughter mid-stride and she tipped forward. This was why I asked to work with older Rangers. I was too old to be dealing with children. I was twice her age, yet she would sometimes treat me like I was half of hers.

"But I can't leave you here all alone! What would you do without me?"

"I can manage, I have an Abra after all." I reached down to pull him out of my backpack. He was only a head shorter than me, so it was like I took out a big doll. He didn't help the image when he was mostly limp. It was only because of his psychic powers that he doesn't just tip over all the time.

"Ya, but he's always asleep. He's cute, but I'm not going to leave you here. I'm going to call up HQ and have them send some." I was about to tell her that was a waste of resources, but she was already gone. I knew I was getting a headache when a Starly suddenly hit the window. The pokemon was already and flew off afterwards. I was just glad it didn't break the glass.

I was watching Pokemon Battle Girls, my favorite show. The girl was fighting against a pair of Geodude. She was holding them off pretty good, even if they were made of stone. Punching one could break one's fist, so she was using another tactic. When one charged, she would swing it into the other, holding both off.

"Luna, do you have any moisturizer?"

"No!" I yelled. Jeeze, she was going to drive me insane, and that was quite a feat for a Psychic. Why did I ever join the Rangers?

"Luna!"

"WHAT!"

"There's trouble out in the mountains! We've got people sighted running from wild pokemon!" Oh ya, that's why I joined. Mom always wanted me to help people. But I'm more sure she just wanted me out of the house. She didn't know just _how_ much I heard when she was with dad. I even went so far as to tap into her senses once. My senses were so overloaded that I nearly passed out in a puddle of my own fluids.

"Alright, I'm off!" Before she could see me, I had already teleported out of there with Abra. I took out my Styler and took off in the right direction. I could easily sense their fear as they ran from a group of Mankey. Along the way, I saw another Starly overhead. Ok, I would need some help with this one. "Capture Styler, go!" I flicked my remote and a top-like device shot out. It raced up a tree and shot into the air. I swirled it around in a circle and the Styler followed the action, forming a ring of light around the confused pokemon. "Capture!" the ring shrunk, covering the pokemon in light.

"Starly!"

"Alright, we have to help those people!" Starly flew ahead, looking for the area I put in its head. I could have contacted the pokemon on my own, but using my powers like that was a drain on me. I found using the Capture Styler to be quite useful for the purpose anyways.

"Out of the way!" a pair of young men, one of them almost as old as me, ran past. I didn't even get a chance to say anything as they had already run out of range. Behind them, a group of angry Mankey stopped when they saw me.

"Alright everyone, calm down and tell me what happened." I listened to the group complain of how the two were eating the berries found in their territory. Seriously, that was their reason? But from what I could tell, the Mankey didn't notice the fact that the two were planting new berries. "Ok, I'll handle the two. You guys have to get back to your territories. You're in the territory belonging to a Machoke and I'm also a Pokemon Ranger. If you don't cool it and leave, I will have to make you."

"Mankey!" the group leaped, intent on causing me harm. Ya right.

"Starly, use Gust!" The Starly came down and flapped its wings, creating a powerful wind that blew the Mankey away. The group scattered and ran back to where they came. Good, another mission done. Now I had to figure out where the two went.

"Starly."

"Thanks for your help, you can go now." I watched as Starly flew off before teleporting out. I could have easily dealt with the Mankey myself, being a Psychic and carrying an Abra. But Starly made it so we wouldn't tire ourselves out. "Alright, they should be coming this way right...about...now. STOP!" I screamed and the two skidded to a halt. "Hey, I don't think the Mankey are following you anymore."

The two turned back to see that I was right. I told them both to follow me, not telling them just how I got there so quickly. Fortunately, they were just glad to be still alive right now. Once I was back at the cabin, I handed them both a juice box and sat down on the couch with one for myself. They were confused at first, but made themselves at home. This was a place for people like them to rest and recover from their ordeals. And these two had quite the doozy.

"Hey, I guess I forgot to tell you guys my name. I'm Luna. The other girl upstairs is Shery."

"Luna! We have to go and help those...oh!" I don't know how she managed it, but she must have forgotten to leave. Seriously, I'm the blond here, yet she can't keep a thought in her head. "Oh, hello. I'm Shery."

"I'm Duke. My friend here is Dave." Duke was the shorter of the two, but not by much. His dark hair really gave him a neat look, while Dave was a bit of a mess. But what could I say, some people don't do well without taking regular baths. I just wished that Shary didn't take so damn many.

"Hey, is that Pokemon Battle Girls?" Duke asked and sat on the couch beside me. "Hey, I used to date her!" Wait, what?

"Seriously? You dated someone on Pokemon Battle Girls?"

"I'm not kidding. It didn't help that her training schedule kept us apart most of the time. Yep, she's still using her nickname, Kitty. Her name's actually Kate, but she had such love for her Skitty that she sort of picked up the nickname."

"That's so cool." He didn't know it, but I was looking him over. He was handsome, I wasn't going to deny that. And as I got into his head, I found out that he was about my age. I was just one year older than him, and he liked...oh wow. Ok, I'm not saying this one. It's just too good. "Hey, which pokemon did she like to train with the most?" I asked.

"She prefered Graveler. Geodude were too small and Golem were too heavy. She would train a Graveler by trying to push him several feet. Trust me, she had legs strong enough to snap me in half."

"i wish I had legs like that."

"You're legs are just fine the way they are." He realized what he just said and turned away.

"Oh, really?" I replied with a suductive tone in my voice as I got a little closer to him. He looked like he was about to panic, especially when Dave came close to see what we were watching. "Hey, want to see my partner?" I almost dove off the arm of the couch, reaching for Abra. I could feel Duke watching me as my legs flailed about in my attempt to get back up. Unfortunately, this wasn't my doing, I was actually stuck. Ah, damn it.

"Here, let me help you with that." I felt Duke put his hands around my waist and lift me up against his chest.

"Um, thanks? Oh ya, here's my partner!" I lifted up Abra, who was still asleep. He knew perfectly well what was going on, but he didn't care. "Isn't he cool? I've had him since I was a kid."

"Um, aren't you still a kid?"

"Hey, I'm just short for my age! And you can let me down now."

"Oh!" Duke let me down and I put Abra back in my bag. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, don't worry, you won't believe how many times it happens. Almost everyone thinks I'm just the cutest thing around."

Later that day, as I was soaking in the bathtub, I heard someone enter the bathroom. Shoot, did I forget to lock the door again? Fortunately the tub had a plane of misted glass hiding it. I opened it a bit to see Duke without his shirt. He was average, but that didn't stop me from staring. He was checking himself in the mirror and seemed to be trying to shake something from his thoughts. Appearantly, I must have caught his attention when I got stuck. Surprisingly, that wasn't intentional.

My heart started racing when I saw him removing his clothes, getting ready to have his own bath. When he opened the door to it, he looked down to see me looking back up at him. i reached out, stopping his thoughts and took off before letting him go. All he remembered was to lock the door behind him as he prepared a bath. That was too close. If I had freaked, I wouldn't have had the concentration to do that.

Damn, he was hot, though.

* * *

_He just__ couldn't get to sleep after all. Duke was hoping that a hot bath would have helped, but instead he couldn't get the sight out of his mind. Seeing how her butt fit in those ranger shorts, it was making his blood boil. But she was so young, there was no way he was going to do anything to her._

_He got up out of bed and went downstairs to grab something to eat and stopped before the computer room. He thought he heard something and peeked inside, only to recieve quite a shock. Here was Luna, shorts off and rubbing herself to videos of Nidoking and Nidoqueen mating._

_"What are you doing?" Duke asked and she freaked. She tried to shut the computer down while reaching for her shorts. Instead, she fell out of the chair, giving him a good view of her cute little behind._

_"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't be in here, but I was told about this sight and I couldn't stop myself! Please, don't tell anyone! I would do anything if you won't tell the others!"_

_"Anything? Take off your top." Duke watched as she did as she was told, showing off her young body. She was so small, but for some reason, he felt that she was old enough for this. That thought helped him to pull his pants down, showing her his hard-on. She gasped when she saw it and slowly walked up to hold onto it. "Lick it."_

_She nodded her head and started licking at the tip. He moaned, causing her to stop, fearing she hurt him. He sat down and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She wasn't sure just what he wanted to do until he picked her up and flipped her over. She was able to take his dick all the way into her throat without gagging on it and was forced to spread her legs. He dove in without a second thought, eating her out and enjoying her taste. The more she squirmed to get free, the more she had to deal with his cock holding her on the spot._

_"I'm cumming!" he had to quickly put her down so she wouldn't choke on his load. She was so cute as she gulped it all down. She didn't quite have a choice though, because it was all stuck in her throat._

_"You promise you won't tell anyone about this?" she asked. The way she was looking at him with such cute blue eyes, he felt himself getting hard again. "Oh, I guess I wasn't good enough." She crawled back into his lap and lowered herself onto his dick. "You're so big! I don't know if I can do this. Huh, Shery!" she squeaked when she heard footsteps. Duke hopped up, taking Luna with him and made sure the lights were turned off and the door was closed. Once Shery walked past, he made his way back up the stairs and back into his room. Dave got his own room, so Duke had some much-desired privacy. He needed it because Luna was stuck to the tip of his dick right now. He wanted to pull her off, but she was much too tight right now._

_She was breathing hard, even though she wasn't doing anything. Duke pushed her up against the wall and she whimpered as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. As he pushed her down onto him, he realized just how tight she was. She covered her mouth as he pushed most of his length inside her little body. As he pulled out, she was doing her best not to make any noise beyond a whimper._

_"Here we go." He thrust back inside her, making her wrap her legs even tighter around his waist. She was panting heavily as he pushed her up against the wall. Soon enough, she was panting away as he fucked her. She was so tight that it was difficult for him to go very fast. But she seemed to be enjoying herself, which was a good sign. After a few minutes, he put her down on the bed._

_She bit her lip trying not to make too much noise, but the power of his thrusts was getting to be too much for her. She planted her face into his chest and screamed as she came. It sounded weird to him as she did, but he didn't stop thrusting. He was fucking her so hard that it almost looked like he was going to push her through the bed._

_"Remember, you promised!" she moaned as dug her nails into his back. "Please cum now, you're going to break me in half! Please!"_

_"As you wish! Ahh!" he came inside her, releasing a good amount of cum into her pussy. "Hey, you want to go ag-"_

Duke opened his eyes and looked around. Damn, it was all a dream. But why did he feel so warm? He looked down to find Luna snuggled up against him, her arm wrapped around her Abra. He was about to freak when he realized that she was wearing a large shirt. It wasn't one of his, so he knew she wasn't wearing any of his clothes. And his balls felt alright, even though the dream felt so real.

Luna woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I'm sorry, but I had a bad dream. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright. But, I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"Are you afraid you will get in trouble?"

Duke nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I'm older than I look. I would have gone into Shery's room, but she'd just squish me."

* * *

Damn, that was an awsome night. I couldn't believe just how big he was. I wasn't going to be able to do that any time soon. I was sore now and would require at least a day. I have no idea how mom does it with dad so often. Ow, dang it. It hurts just to sit down. And I had to expend a part of my energy making sure Duke's body didn't know what he went through. He really drained his balls inside me, but I didn't want him to know that.

"Hey, Luna, are you alright?" Shery asked.

"Ya, last night was a hot one." I felt Duke's mind halt. "I think I might have had a wet dream, which is why I'm wearing this shirt."

"Hey, why do you have a shirt that big?"

"I did a favor for one of the guys who came through here. He gave it to me as his thanks. Does it look good on me?"

"You look adorable!" I had to run as Shery tried to pick me up. I wasn't wearing any panties, and the guys were looking, especially Duke. Once she left me alone, I tried to reach for my cereal, but once again, it was put just out of my reach on the counter. Jeeze, who built this damn thing, giants?

"Duke, can you help me?"

"Alright, what you need?"

"The cereal box in the middle. It's my favorite kind.

"Alright." He froze for a second when he realized that my favorite cereal was call Nido Bits. On the front was a Nidokind and Nidoqueen glaring at each other. I liked it because of the marshmallows shaped like the two pokemon on the box.

"Is something wrong?" He snapped out of his thoughts and handed it to me. I giggled and ran to get a bowl. At least the plates and bowls were put in the lower counters, so I could easily get to them. "Thank you!"

As I was eating, I could sense Duke checking the Ranger license card I 'accidentally' left on the counter. He was shocked to find out that I was actually twenty-one years old. It threw all of his paranoid thoughts out the window to make way for the confusion that filled his head. He wanted to ask me if this was true, but he just accepted it as fact and left it there.

"Oh ya, Duke. If you see any of Nidoking family, be sure to avoid them. They're getting all bothered this time of year and sometimes attack people. And if you see one with a Nidoqueen, run."

After I said that, memories of his dream filled his head. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. I had to make a quick adjustment to his memories. He had to at least _think_ he had semen left.

"Hey, Luna, what's that smell?" Shery asked.

Oh crap. I guess I didn't clean _everything_ out. Even if I'm a Psychic, I still forget stuff.


	3. A Legendary Pokemon

"Luna!"

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"We got an emergency!"

"Shery, if you drank all the juice again, I will put an angry Pincer in your bed while you sleep!"

"I didn't drink all the juice! There's a wildfire happening in the forest!"

Oh shit, that wasn't good. I liked my job here, it was so comfy at times. But if the forest burns down, what was I supposed to do for work? Seriously, I'm not living with a bunch of teenage girls who have yet to discover their sexual preference. I already dealt with that when I was younger.

My old roommate _loved_ my ass. So much so that she would sneak into my bed while I was asleep and play with it. I found out what she was doing when I woke up to find her sleeping with me in her arms. We were in the middle of the forest with her finger stuck in my ass hole. I was experimenting with teleporting, which somehow went active that night. Fortunately, I was able to teleport back before anyone was the wiser. I wasn't pleased to find out, but I had some fun messing with her dreams for the next few days afterwards. She quickly decided to leave me alone and the weird dreams stopped.

"Luna, are you ready yet?" Oh right, the fire.

"I'm already gone!" I grabbed Abra and teleported out. Ok, I would need a water pokemon to help me with the fire. Wait, where was the fire again? I teleported back to find Shery almost ready to go, for once. "Hey, which part of the forest is burning?"

"The Ridge."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Shery recoiled and hide her face behind her hands, "Why, what's wrong with the Ridge?"

"Only that Entei is supposed to be living there today. Who the fuck could have pissed him off?"

"Luna!" she screeched.

"What?"

"Such language!"

Aw, fuck, that's right. She seriously believes that I'm just a child. The only reason she's out here is to keep her parents happy. She really isn't the type for this line of work. She's also not the type to be around me. I'd rather have my good friend Tiny here, he understood just how old I was. "I'm off, tell HQ that I'm on it."

"But you're too young to go out on your own!" She wrapped her arms around me and picked me off the ground, bag and all. "I couldn't forgive myself if something happens to you!"

"Shery, you're...choking me!" I had to tap into her mind and get her to remember to let go. "And I have Abra. Plus, I'm a Ranger, it's my job to do this. Now, go tell HQ!" I ran out the door and teleported out to the lake. Now that I was there, I had to lure out a water pokemon. But when I got close, a Magikarp leaped out and got me on the face. It was a good thing I had Abra with me, as he used Confusion to remove it and toss it away.

"Thanks." I got a picture of a berry in my mind, meaning he wanted a reward. "Alright, but after I'm done with work."

"Squirtle squirt." Perfect. It was easy for me to send out my Capture Styler and capture the Squirtle. With him by my side, I teleported up to the Ridge. The fire was going strong, but there were several other Rangers about, putting out the flames.

"Alright, Squirtle, use Water Gun!"

"Squirtle!" He shot a stream of water where I pointed, soaking a burning tree in a matter of seconds.

"Glad you could make it, Luna!" a fellow Ranger called. He ducked as a burning branch came down.

"I would've gotten here sooner, but I've had to deal with Shery."

"What? Again? Wasn't that incident with the Geodude enough for her?"

"Appearantly not. I'd do something about it, but what _can_ I do? What?" He was giving me such a look. "I know that I can do something, but like I want to go in there."

"Go in where?" another Ranger asked.

"Flint wants me to go into Shery's underwear drawer." I was hit by a stream of water from behind. I looked back to see Flint running off to deal with the fire elsewhere.

"Ok, now I know you're not being serious. Flint's not that kind of guy."

"True, he's more likely to want to go in mine."

"Now _that_ I can believe. Shery's just too young for his tastes." Ok, that was a bit of an odd one. Well, he did know just how old I was, and that I was a Psychic. He taught me much of what I knew about being a Ranger. He even managed to do so without me putting a restraining order on him. I threatened to do so a few times, especially after I found him sneaking around my room. But he never touched me inapropriately.

"Hey, watch out!" I leaped, tackling the woman to the ground as a branch came down. Her pokemon ran off, leaving her without a water pokemon. "Squirtle, you help her, ok?" With control shifted over to her, I and ran after Flint. His partner, Pignite, was busy digging holes to stop the spread of the fire. He was off with a Psyduck helping to save a family of Buneary.

"Pignite, can you help me out over here?"

"Pig pig, pignite!" He jumped out of his little ditch when a tree was falling down.

"Abra, use Confusion!" The tree glowed in a soft blue light and was 'pushed' away. I needed Abra to do that because my telekinetic abilities were limited.

Pignite ran to my side and patted me on the back. For a pokemon who stood at the same height as me, he was strong. He nearly put me on the ground with that sign of gratitude. I quickly grabbed his hand pulled him away as another tree came down. I landed on top of him and his other hand grabbed hold of my leg. In any other situation, this could have been awkward. But I quickly got up and we had to run to find safety. I didn't have a water pokemon with me and Pignite was a fire/fighting type.

This meant that he had no problems being here, but I was having difficulty breathing. I took a lung full of smoke and Pignite was forced to carry me. Abra wasn't going to abandon me, so he used Confusion to hold the smoke and flames back. Something was holding us here, preventing us from simply teleporting.

We both froze when a powerful wave of fire blasted through the burning trees. It was so fierce that it choked out the flames in its passing. Entei, the legendary dog of fire, leaped into view and looked at us. He looked at us and then to the burning forest. Opening his mouth, he breathed another wave of fire, making a path. Then he knelt down and Pignite put me on his back.

"No...Pignite!" I was caught in a sudden fit of coughs and could barely breathe. Pignite told Entei to go, taking me with him while Pignite battled the blaze. After seeing what Entei had done, he used his own flames to choke out the fire. "Pignite!" I managed to scream as a pair of trees feel, blocking him from view. "Pignite! Abra, help him!" My bag got lighter as Abra woke up and jumped out. For a pokemon who slept about twenty hours of the day, he could move. "Stay alive! Stay alive and come back to me!" Abra paused for a moment and watched as we faded into the distance.

Entei took me to a cave, far from the burning forest. I was suffering from smoke inhalation and first degree burns along my arms and legs from the heat. But I was safe now, and was awestruck as Entei standing so magnificent before me. He gave a mighty roar, making me duck and cover my head.

"Suu!" was the responce. Oh my, it's Suicune! Entei brought me to Suicune's cave! This must be the Blue Stone Caves, it had to be. Suicune approached us and tapped its nose on my burns. I was overtaken by a cooling sensation as my body was healed.

The two looked at each other and seperated. Entei took off where he came while Suicune dissapeared further into the cave. I was left on my own, but I didn't mind. I was dissapointed when I found my candy stash was all melted. Oh well, once again, being a Psychic has its uses.

I took all the chololate and fused it together, using my powers to make it almost solid. I had enough in my bag that I was able to make a ball half the size of my head. As I dragged my tongue over the smooth surface, I was lavished with the taste of chocolate. It easily melted in my mouth, for it was actually still liquid. All I could do right now was enjoy my time here, because I still couldn't teleport just yet. Whatever force was out there was still holding me here. And it was getting dark out, so I wasn't walking.

"Pignite?" Huh? Pignite was watching me sucking on the chocolate like a baby with a bottle. I had it harden so it wouldn't fall apart and put it away.

"Pignite, you're alright! Where's Abra?" Pignite pointed to his head and I knew what was up. I touched my forehead to his and saw what happened.

He was breathing fire on the burning trees, choking out the flames. Another tree was falling over when Abra came by, using Confusion on it to toss it away. The two fought the blaze as best they could, but the blaze was going strong. When he started running out of fire, Pignite started digging a ditch. Abra helped by tossing the dirt where it was needed. After several intense minutes, the two were joined by a Ranger with the Squirtle that Luna captured.

"Squirtle squirtle!" it used Water Gun, soaking the area. Pignite was forced to duck for cover, not wanting to get wet. Being a fire pokemon was hard around water.

"Alright, thank you, Squirtle. I think that's it for the fire, so you can head off now. Flint, he's over here!"

"Thank's, Ronda!" Flint came out into the area and sent Psyduck away as well. "Hey, Pignite, where's Luna?" Pignite explained that a big pokemon came by and helped to save her. But now she had to be found. "Alright, you get going. I'm sure your nose will pick up the trail. Go with her to her base and get her to call me. Don't take too long, we're having roast pumpkin tonight."

"Pignite!" Pignite saluted and ran off. Abra told him he could teleport now, but he couldn't sense Luna. He teleported out after telling him he'd be back at base as well. Pignite's nose easily picked up the scent and he followed it for several miles. He had to find her for helping save his hide. Using Rollout, he made some good time getting here.

"Thanks, Pignite." I threw my arms around him and hugged him. He was so nice and warm, and the contact had me accidentally pick up his thoughts about it. He was surprised by such a cute girl like me hugging him like this. It felt good and he was wishing that I was a pokemon. I found myself blushing when I picked up what he wanted to do if I was. He risked himself to make sure that the forest was ok and then came out to find me and bring me home.

"Hey, I know that you know that I'm a Psychic, so why don't I do something for you?"

"Pig?"

"Just open your mind." I tapped my forehead to his again and connected our minds.

x

x

_When Pignite opened his eyes, he found an amazing sight standing before him. Somehow, Luna looked like she had fused with a Pignite. She had the suit-like markings over her body, and her hair turned black, just like his ears. She giggled and turned around, shaking her curly tail his way. She was quite the sight and he was starting to heat up. The smokey scent she was giving off meant that she was in heat, excuse the pun._

_"Ooh, look at you, getting all hot and bothered by me." She wiggled her tail again and punched him in the face. It wasn't very hard and only served to drive him on. He tried to return the favor, but she tackled him to the ground. Luna ground her hips on his lap until she felt his erection come out its pouch. Smiled and slipped him into right into her pussy. Because they were the same height, it wasn't too big for her._

_As Luna bounced on his lap, her body was building up heat as the pleasure built up in her body. This wasn't a normal position for Pignite because of his belly, but she was doing a good job. She was moaning rather loudly and breathed a small cloud of smoke as her inner fire grew even more._

_"So hot, you're going to make me melt. I bet all the pokeladies would agree."_

_Pignite smiled and sat up, pushing her to the ground. He flipped her over and raised her ass up into the air. Grabbing onto her tail, he slammed his cock back inside her. She was so surprised that she coughed up a burst of flame. He pounded her, showing her just what sort of strength he had being part fighting type. She was trying not to, but she screamed with pleasure._

_"You're so hot, I'm burning up!" It was true, because she was making a lot of smoke. It was a Pignit's sign that she was enjoying herself and couldn't keep her fire down. He squeezed her hips and banged her even harder. He wanted her letting that fire out before he was done._

_"Pig pig, pignite!" he slapped her ass._

_"Again, spank me again!" She squealed like a Tepig when he did. Her voice was echoed through the cave, making him work her harder and harder. Finally, as the pleasure built to its limit, she opened her mouth and lit up the cave with her flame. Pignite came just at that moment too and breathed a flame of his own that matched hers._

_The two fell to the floor, breathing smoke out of their noses as they tried to cool off. She kissed his cheek and snuggled up beside him. He was almost dissapointed that this would have to end, but at least he had the memory of it._

_"I'll build a dream just for you. In case you get bored and lonely."_

_Pignite smiled, but now it was time to wake up and get her home._

But when he did, he realized they were already in the cabin. Luna walked in, looking like she ran a marathon.

"Ok, I think I might have overdone that one. That was hot and all, but I'm cooked."

x

x

That was an interesting time. I was happy when whatever was holding me there left. I teleported us both back while I was still connected to the dream. I didn't actually have sex with him, but only because we were outside where someone could have seen or heard us. But that didn't mean that my senses didn't feel every little touch. I was right beside him too, so I sort of picked up his feelings as well. I just wished that I remembered to keep his temperature down. I was cooking and needed a drink.

I went downstairs to see Shery standing beside it, giving me a confused look. She pointed at the fridge and I found Abra sitting there, snoozing away. I ignored the girl and took him out. He must have needed to cool off like I did. Ooh ya, he was so cool right now. I took him to my room and we went to bed early. It had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep. Pignite was alright where he was.

Then Abra did something that surprised me. He woke up just long enough to put him arm around me and snuggled up to me. Ok, I've known him for seventeen years. And in all that time, he never woke up early for anything beyond intense danger where he needed to be active. All other times he would just remain asleep and use his powers instead. Even though most Abra like him would have evolved by now, he chose to stay in this form. I don't know why he did, but it was convenient for me. All I ever wanted from him was just to have him by my side. He would teleport out at times, but he would always return. He was always there when I needed him. I kissed him on the nose and went to sleep. 

Things went well for awhile, but then my mind was soon filled with strange feelings, like something was casting its shadow over me. I could still feel Abra by my side, but my mind was unable to draw even a basic dream. This was getting weird.

_"So, you've been busy. So like your mother." A hand touched my shoulder and pulled a hair from my face. I couldn't see him, but it was as if he was letting me see through his eyes. I was still asleep and Abra didn't seem to sense him standing over us. "Don't mind me, I won't do anything to you. You have such potential, but it has yet to be tapped into. You also have your mother's eyes, and her wit. And that love of life she was so known for. But now I must go. I will return again if you ever wish. Just keep your mind open for me, I'll know when you wish to meet."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm an old friend of your mother. Don't ask her, she might not remember." With that he vanished._

I woke up to find Abra still sleeping beside me. He had a half-eaten berry in his hands, meaning he made it out for a moment and came back. When I reached for it, he popped it into his mouth and chomped it down. I guess he was already awake, but only for the next couple hours. It was morning now, so I got out of bed and got dressed. Abra waited in bed while I was slipping my shorts on. I was annoying that they were a kid's size, because they were tight around my ass.

"Luna, the phone is for you. It's your mom." She nearly had to jump out of the way as I ran to grab the phone. But all I heard was jibberish and wet sounds. I sighed and waved Shery off so I could talk without freaking her out.

"Mom, take dad out of your mouth. You know you can't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, honey, but you know how he's like."

"No, I know what _you _are like. Just sit down and talk to me."

"Alright. So, how have you been?"

"I've been alright. I had to deal with a fire just yesterday. You won't believe this, but I met with both Entei and Suicune." I spotted Shery peeking in the room and chased her off.

"Oh wow, I'm shocked. I've always wanted to meet them. What was that, dear? Oh, Luna says she met with Entei and Suicune. What do you mean you don't know them! They're the legendary dogs of fire and water! Oh, sorry about that, Luna. So, what else have you been doing? Any cute boys? Hey! I'm not talking for me, I've got you, silly." I know she was just talking to dad again.

"Well, there was one, but he had to leave. There was also this one girl who dreampt about Houndoom."

"Oh, I've seen them before. I'm sure I got one somewhere."

"Mom, with your collection, I wouldn't be surprised if you have a whole pack of them ready to bang you."

"I wouldn't quite say that. I'm sure they're all happy where they are now. And they all know that I have your father now. Hey, don't be putting it there while I'm on the phone with your daughter! Wait until I'm done first."

"Give dad a hug from me and don't overdo it."

"You know that won't happen."

"Sure, and I didn't have to wake you up when dad blew your mind when I was twelve."

"Damn, when did you get so smart?"

"Since the day I was born. Like mother, like daughter."

"True, very true. Just remember not to talk to men who dress up like space men."

"I know, but didn't you and uncle deal with them?"

"Ya, but you never know."

"Well, they have to deal with Abra first."

"Oh, he hasn't evolved yet? Well, he's always enjoyed that bag of yours. You take care of him and he will take care of you. That's how your father helped me to bring you into this world."

"Mom, you're going to make me blush. Now, you and dad have fun and don't-"

"AAH! OW!"

"...Fall off the counter..."


	4. A Family Reunites

Damn it, yet another hot day. I can't believe how hot it is. It's so hot, I feel like joining Abra in the fridge. Damn, it was just too freaking hot.

"It's hot!" I yelled and Rita, the girl whose face I was sitting on, mumbled something. "I know you think I'm hot, but I'm boiling here!" Normally, Rita would have enjoyed me sitting on her like this, but now I had my shorts on and she wasn't allowed to lick me. She drank my last juice, which really pissed me off. She knew it was my juice, and yet she drank it anyways.

When the phone rang, I sighed and got up to sit on the couch so I could turn on the TV. I was hot and bored out of my mind, so maybe some entertainment was in order. Rita was the only other girl here now until the next shift comes in. Apparently, someone mixed who goes where and now it was just us two here on such a hot day. Fortunately, I had a few pokemon looking out for trouble and passing on the info to Abra.

I slipped out of my shirt and pants, revealing that I had nothing underneath. It was too fucking hot, I'd just soak right through them with my sweat. Fortunately, Rita had a real thing for lolis and I fit the bill. So I had no problems when she plopped me on the couch and started to eat me out. I relaxed and spread my legs for the little pervert. She was much younger than me, but she didn't care about age.

I tuned into the end of Pokemon Battle Girls to see a woman known as the Storm of the Night finishing off her opponent, a strong Machoke. She wasn't in the higher rankings yet, but she was a strong contender and a personal favorite among people. It was disappointing to see that I missed most of it, but at least Rita's tongue sliding up my pussy was making me feel better.

"Hey, I got the latest PBG XXX video."

"Alright, stick it in. Not my ass, stupid!" I slapped the girl on the top of her head and she giggled as she pulled her finger out. I'm too hot for anything in my ass.

While I watched, Rita went back between my legs. A girl had her Ivysaur tie her up in his vines. He was quite the strong fella, being able to lift her up like that with one vine. But I was more interested in how he was using his other vine to see how far he could go up her ass. He could almost be tickling her taste buds with how far he was sticking that thing.

The next one, Red Roxie, was a favorite for her ferocity and dominance in everything she does. Even while she had a Arcanine mounting her, she was giving orders to it. Arcanine was madly trying to please her as he pushed his crimson cock deep inside her. The sweat was dripping off her toned body as the pokemon's body heat grew. The sheets under them were soaked with sweat, but the woman was roaring to the Arcanine to fuck her harder.

Then came Maylene, the gym leader who started the Pokemon Battle Girls. Her pokemon was a Mienshao who had her tied up to a pole. The Mienshao slowly made her way around, pinching at the girl's tight little body. I knew just how that was like, as Rita was poking and prodding at me, making me squirm. If it wasn't so hot, I'd be enjoying this a lot more.

Mienshao grabbed the girl's leotard and ripped it, exposing her perky breasts. Maylene blushed as the pokemon pinched her nipple while her other hand slipped between the girl's legs. This was getting hot. I liked watching porn, but PBG XXX movies were some of my favorites.

"Turn over." I wasn't able to see the rest as Rita flipped me on my belly and started to nibble on my ass. "Mmm, tasty." Damn it, now she's making me horny.

_"Sorry, this is my first time doing this and-"_ I immediately turned around to see a pink-haired girl with a Lucario stud. He had pushed her down and his cock was sticking into her face. She did as the pokemon wanted and put it in her mouth. Lucario groaned as her pink lips wrapped around his member.

The girl was still visibly a virgin from the deep blushing in her cheeks as she took the cock into her mouth. Only able to guess was she was to do, she started to bob her head back and forth as if she was getting mental instructions. Lucario patted her head and caressed her cheek, helping the girl to feel a little more comfortable before he pulled her head in close to his balls.

I nearly slipped off the couch when I saw this. Rita was just happy that I wasn't moving as she slipped her tongue deeper into me. Lucario moaned as the girl figured out how to use her tongue along his shaft. He thrust his hips while he held her head. It wasn't too much longer until Lucario grunted and shot his seed into the girl's mouth, who started spluttering before swallowing some of it while the rest dripped down her front.

While Lucario was moving around and getting into another position, I was on the edge of my seat, Rita's head between my legs as she lapped up my juices. Lucario pulled the girl's leotard down and cupped her perky breasts, whispering things into her ear. I was straining my ear to listen, but all I could hear was the girl's breathing as Lucario knelt behind her.

Whatever those words were, they seemed to do wonders, as the girl quickly relaxed and looked up to Lucariou with such need in her eyes. _ "P-please..." _she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear over Rita. _"Take me..."_

I cried out in shock as I toppled on Rita's lap. When she went to hug me for this gift, I just bopped her and paused the movie. It was a good thing too because someone was coming! I nearly knocked Rita back over as I grabbed my clothes and I got dressed. I used my powers to suck the smell out of the window and quickly went to the door.

_"Hello Luna, it's been awhile,"_ came a voice in my head as I approached it and I froze. Shit, why did she have to come today! I was a mess of cursing and running about. _"Don't worry, I'm not at the door yet. I'm surprised you kept this link active after all we've been through."_

_"You're my big sister, what else am I supposed to do?"_

_"Well, you might want to make a new one. I think he's almost ready."_

That last one nearly floored me. Oh boy, I need to get ready! Abra, where was Abra? Oh, here he is. He had already teleported out of the fridge. I picked him up and relaxed as his cool body felt so good against mine.

"Can you believe it, my big sister's coming here!"

Abra just looked up at me and tilted his head. He knew what I was talking about. Like he could forget my sister. She was the reason me and Abra have done so well together when we were younger. She was also the most kindest person among us. Even more than our biggest brother who was a popular breeder to a lot of people. But it was only after my sister showed him how to care for his pokemon that their potential began to shine as much as their coats.

Then there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, I met a tall blond woman standing there. Compared to her, I only came up to her belly. We stood there for several seconds, looking at each other. Then she surprised me with a hug.

"Hey, hey, hey! Put me down!" I cried as the woman had me up in her arms, smothering me in her chest. "Stella! Put me down!"

"Ooh, I have missed you so much! And look at you! You've become such an important ranger now!"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I always prefered the forests. You've always been the one who wanted to see everything. And plus, you're going to freak out the kid if you keep this up."

Said kid, my nephew Hoshi, was slowly peeking out from behind the door, blond hair covering his eyes a bit. He seemed worried, judging by how his mom ran in like that. "Um, hi, auntie..." he said, slowly walking inside. He was a bit used to Stella's outbursts, but this was a bit much. "Um, why is...?"

I forced him to blink and the TV turned off. Rita got the message and snatched out the DVD and made off with it. Stella saw and understood right away, giving me a mother's look. I just shrugged and waved to the boy. He wasn't sure what just happened and accepted it. I was glad because that was too close. The boy wasn't ready for _that_ just yet.

"Oh, Abra! Look at you!" the woman cried and ran over to him where he sat. He woke up just long enough to give the woman a hug. Once she put him down, he teleported on my nephew's head. The poor boy freaked out when that happened and he ran inside just as Rita was coming down the stairs. She snatched Abra off of his head and planted him on her shoulders.

Abra didn't mind Rita because she had a habit of being his legs and not freaking out when he appears. She thought he was cute, even more than me. She just prefered the taste of my skin over his. Of course, I didn't teleport out when she approaches me for a little fun time.

"Hey, don't worry about Abra. Most of the time he's asleep. He's just using his mind to sense where to teleport to. It's how he does his thing. I should know, I've had him since before you were born." I giggled when the boy just shivered and went to his mother's side. She gave him a hug and they sat down on the couch.

"Oh, hey, I got a video we can watch," Rita said and I nearly gave her a psychic butt lashing. But I cooled it when she pulled out Pokemon Battle Girls 23, one of their normal videos. That was good, the boy would enjoy it.

"So, what brings you guys over here?" I asked my sister.

"Oh, we're moving from Orre to Unova. Hoshi here found out that some old friends of his moved there too. We've been on the move lately so it was easy for us to have my pokemon drop us off."

"That's cool," I went to tell HQ that I had some visitors, just so it wouldn't be a surprise, and Stella grabbed my hand.

"Luna, I know how much you don't like it when I catch on to things that you don't, but it's about your pokemon."

"Abra? What about him?"

"Don't you think it's strange he's still in that form?"

"Not really. He likes it this way."

"Only because he wants to be close to you. But he's waiting for something. He-"

"Mom, look, it's the Storm of the Night! Lady Midnight!" the boy tapped his mother's lap and pointed at the TV when a woman with pink hair appeared. "Come on, you can do it!"

"Oh, she's going to win, hands down," I told him and his eyes lit up. "Check it out."

"Is she going to use it? She's going to use it! The Dark Storm Slam!"

Lady Midnight charged her opponent, a Graveler, and scooped him up, taking a few steps before slamming him to the ground. She planted him down with so much force that the match ended right then and there and a pair of Machamp had to pull the pokemon out of the hole in the ground.

Hoshi jumped from his seat and roared with excitement as Lady Midnight won her match. It was cute to see him so happy, but I was more concerned about Rita. Hoshi was still young, and so the girl was drooling over the thoughts of having him. But she wasn't stupid enough to try anything around me and his mother.

The woman was scary when her child was under threat. And like a good girl, Rita watched the movie. But the two of us knew what Rita was thinking. I can sense the mind, while Stella could sense one's spirit and emotions. We both knew she was horny. But what were we going to do about it? Well, she was working with me, so I guess I'll deal with her.

After giving the update to HQ, I let Stella and Hoshi sleep in my room while I took the guest room. But I wasn't about to sleep just yet. There was something that was going to happen rather soon. I could feel it.

x

x

Rita couldn't sleep. Hoshi was just too cute and the thought of his smiling face wasn't leaving her mind. The more she stirred the more she wanted to do such naughty things to him. But Luna would have her ass if she caught her.

Which was why she wasn't going to get caught.

She slowly snuck out of her room, making sure that Luna was happily snuggled with Abra. Both of them were fast asleep, which was what she needed. The girl made her way to Luna's room where Hoshi was asleep beside his mom.

Rita could see something of a family resemblance. But it was mostly in the hair and face. Stella was much taller than Luna, but Rita prefered the loli. But she also liked young boys too, and Hoshi was so cute as he slept all peacefully like this.

_Rita slowly reached out and scooped him up from under the blankets and snuck away with him curled up in her arms. She snuck Hoshi back to her room and slipped him into her bed, covering him up so he wouldn't get cold and wake up. Even after making off with him, Hoshi was a deep sleeper and didn't even stir._

_This was good. This was very good. Now that she could get a better look at him, he seemed older than before, a lot older. As she slipped under the sheets, she found a cock that looked bigger than whatever the boy should have had. Was he actually a man under his clothes? She was certain that he was just a boy._

_But here he was, a young man before her eyes. It didn't matter to her as she licked her lips and sucked on the tip to get him hard. She listened carefully to his breathing, but he didn't so much as stir. As his cock hardened, her eyes went wide. With what little moonlight was passing through the blanket, she could see it was absolutely huge. She was almost panting like a dog pokemon in heat in desire for it._

_The taste as she tried to swallow the thing, it was so intoxicating. She let out a moan as she bobbed her head, letting it hit the back of her throat. Once he was good and ready, she let it out with a pop and slowly slipped out of her clothes. She didn't have the attractive body as some of the other girls and she wasn't as cute as Luna, but she had pride in her ability to make a man horny when she wanted._

_She slipped further under the covers until she could get him lined up with her pussy. He easily filled her up and then some. The smile on her face was so lewd as she moved her hips. It was nice, very nice. She stopped when she thought she heard Luna go by, only to slowly push him deep into her pussy. She wanted some cock now, almost so badly that it was a need._

_Because Hoshi wasn't waking up while this was going on, she started to pick up speed. She was going to lose her mind if the pleasure was this intense. In fact, she could almost swear that she was looking at Luna on her bed. Wait..._

_"Hello Rita, couldn't get enough of me, could you?" Luna was smiling while the girl was thrusting her hips on Luna's cock. Rita wasn't sure how this happened and she was more than sure that she knew that Luna didn't have a cock in the first place! The two had showered together more than a few times in the past. Luna was a loli like any other._

_"Thought you could have my nephew, didn't you? And you didn't even think to ask me. Now I'm going to have to punish you." Luna's cock only got bigger inside the girl, holding her still while she struggled to get her out. It was so big, but it didn't hurt, the pleasure was just too much._

_Luna then disappeared and Rita found herself tied up outside. Her hands tied behind her back and her ass was up in the air for all to see. Luna was right in front of her, her legs spread open for the girl. Even like this, Rita tried to get closer, just to have a taste, but the loli just laughed._

_"Boy, you really are a horny little thing. Well, let's get that desire sated." Luna whistled and a cry rang out from the forest. A large pokemon, a Tyranitar, emerged and roared again when it saw Rita._

_"Are you kidding me!" Rita tried to get up, but she couldn't move as her head was held down by a collar. Luna just laughed and watched as the pokemon walked up behind her, his cock at the ready. It's length had a thick-yet-flexible hide like his body, something he was known for._

_"Hey, you wanted sex, I'm giving it to you."_

_"B-B-But this one's too big! He'll never fiiiiii-" screamed as he rammed his large cock inside her. Not only did it fit, but it reached all the way inside her. The girl grunted with each thrust, her eyes full of tears while her lewd face showed how much she was loving this. Luna's face was soon turning red while she was watching this display. It was so perverted, but it was making her horny anyways._

_She scooted over in front of Rita, laying on her back and spreading her legs. Just because she looked young didn't mean her body wasn't mature. When Rita's tongue began to ravage her pussy, Luna was happily overwhelmed._

_The Tyranitar roared happily while banging Rita, his large cock making her mind slip and her juices pour from her pussy. Luna was grabbing her by her hair, forcing the girl's face between her legs. This dirty girl was getting her punishment, but in her own way, she was getting treated good too._

_Rita could feel it, she was going to cum, she was going to-_

Eh?

All of a sudden, she found herself awake and lying in bed as if nothing had happened. Then she felt something warm and wet on her chest and opened the sheets to find Luna there, sucking on her nipple. Rita was justly confused about how she got into her room. Wait, this wasn't Rita's room, this was Luna's. How did she get here? The door was open, so did she sleepwalk in here? Naked? And where was Abra? Oh, he's on Luna's other side.

When she pulled away, Luna groaned and mumbled in her sleep, "Don't...take away my...my juice..."

Rita blinked a few times and a wide grin came across her face. She covered them both up and let Luna have her nipple again.

"Mmm..."

Oh, she's so cute!

x

x

"So, any particular reason you were in my bed, naked, with a wet spot on my sheets that could drown Abra?" I asked Rita as we were having breakfast. But she just shook her head and looked away, but I knew she was smiling.

"No reason. I guess I must have had a really nice dream."

"What was it about?" I asked and for what was likely the third time in her life, she blushed with embarrassment and not a hard fucking. "Oh, not telling?" She didn't have to, I was the one who made it. She might know that I'm a psychic, but I have never told her of my dream crafting abilities. More fun that way.

"Hey!" came a call that knocked me out of my chair. "I need help! My friends, they are being attacked by a wild pokemon!" A young man had come barging in. How did I not sense him? Fuck, this heat wave was messing with my mind this badly? As if it wasn't bad enough I couldn't teleport.

Abra teleported into my bag as we were heading out and I saw a blond flash coming my way, "Hoshi! Sit down and leave this to me!"

"But auntie-"

"No buts! I might be smaller than you but so help me I'll put you over my knee and tan your bottom!" That held him on the spot. To bad his mother wasn't as good a listener. "Stella! Stella, get back here! Damn it, I don't have your legs!"

We left Hoshi back at the cabin and ran into the woods. We had the trainer with us to show us the way. I had the most difficulty keeping up, especially without my teleportation. But when we got there, we came across a heat-crazed Tyranitar.

Of all the fucking fuck that could be fucked...

Crap, it's a dark type pokemon, and a fierce one too! Normally I could have done something with my powers, but mental commands don't work and I couldn't concentrate on anything more potent with this heat. With Stella's reaction, she couldn't dare risk trying anything either because the heat was driving the pokemon mad.

"Stella, find the people! I'll...figure out something..."

She did just that and ran off with the trainer. Unfortunately for me, I should have had Rita do the same, because she was just standing there, cumming in her pants. Fuck, I really picked the worst pokemon for her dream. I think I may have broken something in her head.

"Dark Storm Slam!"

Huh!?

The Tyranitar lifted off its feet and the woman doing so took a few steps before slamming it down into the ground. Even as a ground type, that had to really hurt. The thing's head got planted, so I didn't think it would be of any more trouble for us.

My focus was on the one who was standing over me, wearing a black mask that was a dark contrast to her bright pink hair. She removed her mask and I just stood there, shocked and confused. When she smiled, I calmly walked up, looked deep into her eyes...and kicked her shin.

"Ow! Is that any way to greet me?"

"Arche, I cannot believe that you're here. I appreciate the help, but seriously, you haven't told me about what you were doing in the Pokemon Battle Girls. Does Hoshi know?"

"What? Of course not! He'd probably get worried about me."

"Alright, well, he's at the cabin, and Stella's here too. Come on, let's go before the big fella wakes up."

We quickly took off and found Stella with the shaken trainers along the way. She and Arche nodded to each other and we all went back to the cabin. Hoshi nearly tackled Arche to the ground when he saw her.

"Aunty Arche!"

"Oh, hello Hoshi. My, you've grown."

"Of course, I'm going to grow up big and strong like you!"

I went inside to find my candy. Jeez, she just comes along, saves the day, and what do I get? Nothing. Damn it, that's what I did too. Nothing. Damn it, this heat wave is messing with my head. It's almost as if I could sense...sense...oh no...oh no-no-no.

"Stella! Arche! SHE'S HERE!"

The two stiffened up when they heard me and we all ran inside. Rita had Arche drag her inside because she had no clue about who I was talking about. Damn it! What was she doing here? Why now? My candy!

"Abra, catch!" I tossed my bag of candies and he teleported out with it. "Just don't eat it!"

"Shoot! Are you sure it's her?" Stella asked and I nodded.

"Oh boy, do you two remember the reason I left?"

"Because you couldn't handle all the stuff she did, we remember. Seriously, you weren't around when one of her pokemon knocked a hole in the wall. I damn near pissed myself when she was 'playing' with another one and my window got blown out as a result. Do you know how much stuff was inside my room that day? Took weeks to get the smell out."

Arche huddled by me on the couch, with Stella holding Hoshi tight at my other side. We didn't dare move from our spot while Rita just wondered what the fuck we were up to. She was honestly confused, but then again, she never had to deal with the woman the four of us knew so much about.

When the first knocks came to the door, it shook the cabin. Even Rita looked surprised by it and ducked behind me. I had to swat at her because she chose one hell of a time to reach into my pants.

"Who is it?" Hoshi asked me.

"Hoshi, it's one of the most powerful women anybody has ever known. She's not only powerful, but she's handled pokemon in ways that all three of us could never attempt."

"Knock, knock!" came a voice and the door got blown off its hinges. "You won't believe what I found today! I found the cutest Tyranitar you've ever seen and he was just lying there, as if he was waiting just for me."

"Hoshi," Arche began.

"It's your grandmother..." Stella finished.

"Hi mom," I called and waved to the short blond woman standing in the doorway. She was as tall as me and just as cute a loli. Only, unlike me, she didn't consider herself a loli, she just thought of herself as a small woman who really liked the attention.

"Hi sweetie. I see your sisters are here too. Oh, and I brought the family."

Oh fuck...


End file.
